Between Allies and Enemies
by jk737
Summary: In ancient times on the planet Vegetasai, there were two ruling families. Power and Greed become instrumental and war breaks out, leaving two star crossed lovers,Princess Bulla Vegeta and Rogue Prince Goten Toei having to make a difficult choice.


Between Allies and Enemies

Main Characters; Crown Princess Bulla, 17, Rogue Prince Goten, 27.

The Year is **767VD**

Summary of Story so far;

In ancient times on the planet Vegetasai, there were two ruling families, the ruling houses of Vegeta and of Son, later re-named Toei

The pressures of ruling the planet weighed heavily on both families and fights often broke out between the houses, but when the heads of both houses decided to make the grasp for ultimate power, a terrifying war erupted, damaging both families and almost completely crippling the once prosperous Vegetasai, historians would later record that after nearly twenty years of war, the family of Vegeta would become the victors, but at a dreadful cost, their home planet had all but been destroyed in the political upheaval, the head of the house re-established the planet and the saiyan people of their trust in the monarchy

One year after the House of Vegeta becomes overall ruler, Vyou's Castle is attacked and set alight, Crown Prince Vegeta, Vyou's heir's eight year-old daughter, Princess Bulla is rescued by the eighteen year-old rogue prince Goten Toei.

Time Line;

**736VD**- War Breaks Out

**739VD**- Prince Goten is born

**749VD**- Princess Bulla and Prince Trunks is born

**756VD**- King Vyou's Betrayal

**757VD**- Vyou's castle is attacked

Prologue; Raining Fire

Then the crackling of timber, the screams of the dying, the burning columns of flame creaking forward and falling with a deafening crash, the greedy flames of the fire spreading and travelling up the staircases.

The screams for help reverberated through the young Crown Princess's mind, shivers of fear and helplessness shot down princess Bulla's spine, she snapped her cobalt eyes shut, as if to hide from the terrible sight of her nanny before her struggling on the ground as flames ate her body, heavy footsteps pounded towards her precarious hiding spot, large calloused hands wrapped loosely around her petite waist and drew her from the shadows of her charred bedspread, arms pressed her into the comfort of a warm body, as if to shield her from the terrible sights that were already burned into her memory, or the smoke that with smothering hands were choking the breath from her lungs, the life from her small eight year-old's body.

She raised her head and her gaze drank deeply of her rescuer, his arms offered shelter and comfort, a haven in which to escape, his dark hair fell forward covering most of his face, dark eyes peered at her from the shadows that his long dark hair created, showing nothing, but the small smile that occasionally crept onto his lips when he looked at her, while he navigated his way through the fire pits of what her childish mind aptly named hell assured her that she was at the least for the moment safe, so when the darkness of sleep beckoned her she fell and embraced it with a glimmer of hope in her heart.

Goten watched as the small girl-child in his arms struggled then finally drifted into unconsciousness, his lips tilted into a frown, his mission had been to destroy Vyou's castle and hopefully the rest of the cursed Vegeta family as well, Goten knew all too well that the child in his arms was a child from the Vegeta House, the aqua hair was a dead give away.

All saiyans were born with dark hair and dark eyes, the whole planet was in uproar over Vyou's heir Prince Vegeta's choice in a life-partner, a creature from one of the almost extinct races that bordered their universe. Although saiyan-like in appearance, prince Vegeta's wife's exotic colouring was the talk of the planet, colouring, rumoured the children she birthed to him also shared.

There was no doubt that the aqua-haired, blue eyed child in his arms was not only one of Vyou's blood but one of the infamous offspring of Prince Vegeta and his abnormal wife.

Again Goten cursed his foolishness and sentimentality, without his interference at least one of the heirs of the House of Vegeta would no longer be a problem, he had not only ruined his own mission, and quite possibly his reputation but had saved the enemy, even if the that enemy was only eight years-old.

His dark eyes viewed the surrounding charred debris, finding no witnesses to his stupidity he carefully placed the child farthest away from the buildings in a circle of debris to protect her from his comrades and the remaining fires, again he allowed his eyes to travel to his intended victim, again he felt his heart ache at the sight of the child curled against his bandana so trustingly, and he strictly reminded himself so vulnerably, if he was lucky someone would unwittingly step on her and then he would be released from his mission and the protectiveness rising within him.

Sparing one last glance towards the child he stealthily slipped into the shadows, and to any one watching disappeared.

Later after the torching fires that had kept Vyou's castle in a hellish state had been quenched, search parties cried out upon spotting the familiar mop of aqua hair amongst the debris. Vegeta's wife, once beautiful and regal, covered in soot and blood clung to her newly found child , the other twin child held tight in the other hand.

Deep within the safety of the dark forest that bordered the Vyou Castle grounds a pair of dark eyes watched, conflicting emotions flickering within their depths.

Chapter One; Hero or Villain

The young Crown Princess Bulla Vegeta woke abruptly, throwing her twisted royal sheets from her equally royal bed, sweat beaded at her brow, she lifted one graceful hand and pushed her fringe of aqua hair from her forehead.

She caught her lower lip between pearly white teeth as she remembered the cause for her distress, a recurring memory of charred play toys and a comforting chest, flashed through her mind's eye.

Nine years ago today her grandfather's castle had been destroyed by fire, and the girl twin child of the heir had been found outside the boundaries, completely unharmed.

Bulla walked over to her vanity mirror, and today like every other day for nine years she searched her reflection, her soul for the reason of her existence, a young woman stared back, just starting to grow into her features and had yet to fully mature into the great beauty that would be hers in a couple more years, her big cobalt eyes were deeply set under even brows, too innocent looking for what they held, her lips naturally red were parted in a sigh, fine facial structures bred from her mother's race, accented by ivory skin and topped with uncommonly long aqua hair added to the overall effect that at times even took her own breath away.

But her uncommon exotic features offered no blessings, the saiyan women of the villages felt plain when compared to her, they whispered lies about her to their men, at those times she cursed her beauty and her mother for attributing it to her.

The saiyan prowess and strength that was rewarded among her father's people was not adherent within her, she was weak by saiyan standards, her only saiyan ability was enough control of her ki to allow her to fly.

But her brother despite being her twin was her opposite, he held great saiyan strength even at the young age of seventeen his power at present equalled their father's. His exotic features differed a little to hers, his hair was a light lavender colour opposed to her dark aqua tresses so similar to their mother's own.

Bulla's thoughts quickly shifted to her beautiful alien mother, although as weak as herself in saiyan standards, her mother seemed to hold a different kind of enthralling power, a power she forgot to bequeath to her daughter nearly a perfect image of herself. Again Bulla felt the familiar jealousy and bitterness rise, she held none of the talents her family possessed, people wanted to be around her intriguing mother, her uniquely strong hybrid brother, the Vegeta name was the only interesting thing about her, the enemy saw her as a pawn, it was probably because of all these reasons she had been taking secret fighting lessons with her brother and had begun to sneak out of the safe boundaries of the royal castle daring the enemy to take her, she wanted to be important in her own way.

Someone knocking at her door woke her from her revere, her brother entered, concern and sympathy painted across his features, "You had that nightmare again", he stated, rather than asked, as twins they had the uncanny ability to read each other.

Bulla didn't bother to answer, Trunks again looked at her strangely, "Its just a nightmare, no-one would dare try an attempt on your life now, you know that don't you?"

Bulla smiled uncertainly at her brother, "Our father, is probably the strongest saiyan in history, and still they threatened his life along with his progeny's life in that fire, what makes you so certain that they wouldn't try again?"

Trunks came forward placing his large hands on her shoulders, "I'll double the guard watch if that would make you feel better", Bulla shook her head, "No that would call unneeded attention from the villagers", and make it especially difficult for her to leave the premises.

Trunks smiled reassuringly towards his twin, knowing that nothing would cure her of her paranoia, she had been damaged during the castle rampage, not physically but mentally, for lack of better words, she had grown up too quickly, she saw attempts on her life everywhere, Trunks also suspected that something else had occurred that night, she had lost something of her child-self probably another reason why she sought lessons with him, but whenever he ventured to ask about it, she had simply refused to acknowledge his claim.

He smiled again and left his sister to do his morning exercises. Bulla sighed with relieve as her brother excused himself from her quarters, he had that calculation look in his eyes again. A vision of comforting arms, dark hair and dark eyes flickered in her mind, then her maid walked in and begun to forcefully help her with the tiring task of dressing in the various petticoats and supporting cages that as a princess she had to suffer for fashion.

Rogue prince Goten Toei watched from his spot amongst the cheering crowd of saiyan commoners within the immense courtyard that the royals used for meetings with their subjects. Movement on the golden balcony above alerted him to the arrival of the immediate Vegeta family, the head of said family, King Vegeta walked steadily from the adjoining room, his beautiful alien wife Bulma Vegeta, followed flowing gracefully behind her spouse bedecked in green and silver, their eldest child stepped from the wall, the shadows gathering in his eyes matching the ones in his father's, Trunks's eyes flickered to every corner of the courtyard, his warrior training taking over, then the princess emerged dressed in gold and to him she far outshined her family members, she walked hesitantly to the balcony edge where her family was overseeing the crowd. From his post Goten could hear the muttering, the women's petty jealousies and the men's acknowledgement of their princess.

Then the King began to talk and his attention was once again caught by the princess, he watched as she played with a frill on her dress or an errant curl throughout her father's speech. King Vegeta announced that an envoy from the planet Manami, was travelling to Vegetsai to see if there was any hope for peace between their planets, they hoped that with a marriage union, peace might be more approachable.

Goten watched as the princess's eyes flickered with sadness tinged with anger, an arranged marriage was in the future for her, he mused. He ignored the beginnings of interest within his chest, since he was eighteen he had been acting spy for his father, his father usurped the throne believing it was rightfully his as it was Vyou's betrayal that had caused him to be disinherited.

And since the age of eighteen he had been watching the princess grow, after saving her life nine years ago he wanted to be sure that she didn't lose it anytime soon, he couldn't explain his obsession to himself any better than he had to his superiors, so he continued to spy and watch out for the princess. Goten sighed his two obligations were going to conflict once again and his loyalty was going to be questioned.

Goten stealthy slipped from the crowd as the king began to tie up his speech, he was going to have to break into the castle to get more information about this delegation and what the princess had to do with it.

Under the cover of darkness Goten slipped skilfully around the castle defences including the guards stationed within the halls. At last he found himself outside the door of the king's private study, and entry into the room Goten determined to be more difficult than he first thought, a shield of powerful magic, and the special lock mechanisms within the door proved even more troublesome even with his extensive training, there was one word that described this, 'otherworldly', meaning Vegeta's wife had, had a hand in this.

Having never dealt with this kind of magic he was left vulnerable in the darkened halls of the royal castle, it was then that he was nearly knocked to the ground, he cursed his foolishness he knew better than to lurk in the halls in clear view, he was not some new recruit, he waited for the blow to come or even the alerting horn, but neither came instead as he turned slowly around he came face to face with the object of his obsession and cursed.

Bulla looked up at her saviour her eyes wide, she didn't know whether to be happy or fearful, he stood at least a head taller than her, his dark eyes hooded, he surveyed her from head to foot with calculating precision.

Then one hand snapped out terrifyingly quick to grasp her wrist, she cried out as she felt unexpected pain, he slapped a large hand to her mouth to muffle out her curses. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, Bulla felt her heart thudding painfully against her chest and the burn of betrayal within her lungs, she fought to get her mouth free, and blasted him with all the foul language she had picked up from her brother and the guards.

His grip on her wrist tightened to painful degrees, she fell silent watching him with hell in her eyes. Goten's mind whirled with possibilities that the princess before him

brought, she would know what her father was up to, and at the same time he felt reluctance to hurt her.

He cursed again as a horn alerted the palace guards to the missing princess, making a quick decision he grabbed the princess forcefully around her midsection and hauled her over one shoulder and began to run towards the large windows leading to the balcony. The princess screamed and beat his back with her little fists, Goten's response was to jostle her further and to continue the run.

Bulla saw the fast approach of the glass windows and doubled her efforts to escape her captor, she had always been afraid of this, what little saiyan power she did posses wasn't enough to help her against her terroriser, so she resigned herself to screaming bloody hell as her captor rushed the windows, glass rained everywhere cutting into her skin in places her night dress didn't protect including her face and neck, she screamed again as the sensation of freefalling overcame her, her captor struggled to take control of their spiralling fall and keep her from attacking him , finally he gained control of their fall using his ki, to pushed them towards the forest.

With land once again under her feet Bulla decided to retry her efforts to escape her captor, but he seemed to have guessed what she had in mind, for as soon as they had landed he had approached menacingly towards her, Bulla backed away until her back slammed into the trunk of a tree, Goten continued forward his dark eyes flashing with annoyance and a little frustration, he slammed one large hand into the bark beside her head making her flinch and move her face away, his breath tickled at her ear as he leaned forward, she inhaled deeply and waited for him to spill all the secrets of life to her, but he merely watched her emotions play across her face, first fear, anger then a little desire.

He smiled his male ego satisfied that even in the terrifying situation she was in she still couldn't dampen her saiyan instincts in response to a saiyan male. She licked her lips and said hesitantly, "What…what do you want with me?"

Bulla cursed the wavering in her voice, and quickly peeked at him beneath her eyelashes, what she saw there frightened her more then his bodily threat towards her.


End file.
